Young and Innocent
by Babegurlly411
Summary: Hermione made her way down the asile to the man she loved, her wedding gown trailing behind her. She stopped at the alter and her father left her side as she stood next to the one and only Ronald Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

By: babegurl

Hermione apparated back to her and Ron's flat and sat down at the kitchen table. She was happy, excited, scared and sick all at the same time, well teh sick part was probaly morning sickness. She had just got vack from St. Mungos, she was pregnant.

She smiled and looked down at her beautiful wedding ring, it was small and simple but lovley all the same. Her and Ron had ben married for 13 months, a baby was somthing they both wanted although didn't plan to have one just yet, but this was still going to be a wonderful journey.

She heard a loud pop and new Ron was home from work, he walekd in and kissed her forhead, "Hey Hermione, whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" She said and smiled "I have some news.."

"What is it?" he asked opening the fridge and searching for food, 'just like ron to think about eating at a time like this' she thought but rememberd he didn't know yet.

"Well...I was at St. Mungos and I'm pregnant" She said waiting for a response.

Ron froze and didn't move or speak for what seemed like forever to Hermione.

"you mean...like...with a baby?" he asked stupidly coming out from behind the fridge door.

She nodded "yes...are you ok?" she asked nervously

"Hermione...were having a baby" suddenly he grinned and pulled Hermione up into a bug hug.

She smiled "yea Ron! A baby," she said and Ron picked her up and spun around

Hermione finished setting the dinning room table, it was covered with different foods and she used her best plates. Tonight they invited the whole family over to dinner so they can tell them their good news.

Soon she heard a knock on the door and opend it saw Harry and Ginny. She smiled, "Hey guys, thanks for coming" She lead them inot the dining room and they took their seats.

Soon enough everyone was there and they all started dinner, with normal dinner conversations.

When Hermione brought out the dessert, chocolet cake, and decided she woutld tell them now. She cleared her through, "Ron adn I have an announcement to make" She said and smild and Ron stood next to her taking her hand. "We are having a baby" She said and it took only seconds before everyone exploded into congratulations and were up hugging them.

"Ohh Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said Hugging her tightly.

Next Ginny came over and bent down to Hermione's stomache, "Hello my little neice or nephew" She cooed and hugged Hermione, soon everyone settled down and they continued dessert, now talking about the new coming baby.

"Hermione dear, you know whenever you need a babysitter I'm here" She said and smiled, the conversation carried on and it wasnt untill 10 that everyone was gone.

"What a day" Ron said sitting on the couch next to hermione, "I'm tired" he said and yawned.

"Me too" Hermione smiled, "Ron, we need to get some baby books" Hermione said as they walked to the bedroom.

"ok tomorrow" Ron said and they climbed into bed, both dreaming about their little unbron child.

**A/N: **yea I know this chapter is short but its just the little beggining and I have to go to bed but wanted to get this started...next chapter longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Young and Innocent  
Chapter 2

"Hermione you ok in there?" Ron asked through the bathroom door, Hermione had been in there for about 5 minutes.

"Fine," she said weakly and turned the water on to rinse out her mouth. Morning sickness was the worst, and it wasn't even just in the morning but all day.

She rubbed the small lump on her stomach, she was 3 months pregnant and she has gone through nausea, backaches, mood swings, and tons of stress.

She opened the bathroom door to find Ron waiting. "Hey Hermione, I have to get to work," he said and kissed her cheek. "I will be back at lunch," He smiled and

Hermione nodded. He apparated away and Hermione went to the living room and sat on the couch, she picked up a book and started to read.

'What you eat isn't only important for your own health anymore, but for the current and future health of your baby. Healthy foods are the building blocks for your growing baby since pregnancy is a complex time of developing new tissues and organs. Throughout pregnancy, try to make most of your food choices healthy ones. Eating junk food during pregnancy leads to too much weight gain without meeting your increased need for nutrients.' S

She had been reading this Muggle pregnancy book for about a week and had read it at least twice. She had been as careful as possible the past few weeks, not wanting to jeopardize her baby's health.

'During your pregnancy, you might feel tired even when you've had a lot of sleep at night. Many women find they're exhausted in the first trimester. Don't worry, this is normal! This is your body's way of telling you that you need more rest. After all, your body is working very hard to develop a whole new life. Tiredness will pass over time and be replaced with a feeling of well being and more energy. When you are tired, get some rest. Try to get eight hours of sleep every night, and a nap during the day if you can. If you feel stressed, try to find a way to relax. You might want to start sleeping on your left side, if you find it more comfortable. This will relieve pressure on major blood vessels that supply oxygen and nutrients to the fetus. If you have high blood pressure during pregnancy, it is even more important to be on your left side when you are lying down'

"Like I have time to relax," She thought out loud.

"You have plenty of time," Ginny said standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Oh hello Ginny, yes come in," She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just wanted to come see how you are," she smiled and came to sit next to her.

"I'm fine, little hungry, sick, and tired but fine," She sighed.

Ginny rubbed her friends back, "Its ok, soon it will be over and you'll have your beautiful baby and you won't even remember all this," she smiled 

"Yeah, "she smiled and rubbed her tiny stomach."So where is Harry?" She asked. Ginny and Harry had gotten married 5 months ago and lived in a small house not to far away.

"He is at home; he was working late last night"

"Ohh tell him I said hello," She said and stood up, "Want anything to eat?"

"Sit! I will get everything. Do you want something?" she asked standing up.

"Ginny...I'm only 3 months pregnant," she laughed.

"You still need to relax!" Ginny insisted

"Fine. Hmm, how about some soup? Chicken noodle" Hermione said and went to sit in the kitchen as Ginny started on the food.

"Hermione, I think...I think Harry is cheating on me," she said turning to Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"What? Ginny I'm sure he isn't...what makes you think that?" She asked hugging Ginny

"Well, I was taking his clothes to wash them, and they all smell like cheap perfume," She said, now starting to cry.

"Ohh Ginny I'm sure there is a reason for this. Maybe he...he is investigating...a...a perfume store," Hermione said, and frowned.

"That was the worst story I have ever heard," Ginny said and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Just ask him Ginny," Hermione said and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Ok, I will when I get home, thanks" she smiled.

Ron and Hermione were walking in Diagon Alley and they walked past the Baby store, Hermione stopped in stared in the window. "Oh Ron I can't wait to have this baby," She smiled looking at the cute little outfits through the window.

"Me either," Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's stomach and looked through the window.

"Can we go look around? I know we can't buy too much yet but let's look," Hermione said and smiled at Ron.

They walked into the small store; it was full of baby clothes, toys, cribs, and other little children stuff. Hermione picked up a little pink dress and ran her hands over the soft fabric.

"You want a girl don't you?" Ron asked and grinned at her.

"It does matter, but a little girl would be cute, I could dress her up in the cutest outfits," She smiled, "A boy would be just as wonderful though,"

"Yeah, I could teach him to fly a broom and make sure you don't dress him like a geek."

"What? I would not," she said defensively.

"of coarse you wouldn't," he grinned, "I'm just joking"

"Yeah, yeah," she said and smiled. "Ok come on we are late for the doctors," She reminded and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Young and Innocent  
Chapter 2

"Come on were going to be late for dinner!" Ron called to Hermione who was in their room trying to fix her hair. "Hermione you look beautiful, now come on." Ron said walking into the room.

She sighed "Okay, okay, lets go."

They then walked to the car and drove to the muggle restaurant. Hermione's MediWizard said it would be best not to apparate, even this early in the pregnancy, plus apparating to a muggle restaurant wouldn't be a good idea.

The waiter showed them to their seats and Harry and Ginny weren't there yet.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Can I have.." Hermione looked around the fancy restaurant, everyone seemed to have wine. "Just water." Man she was really wanting a milkshake.

Ron ordered his drink and the waiter left.

"I wonder where Harry and Ginny are." Ron said looking over at the entrance.

"They are probably just running late." Hermione said.

"Normally were the late ones." Ron said.

It was the day before Valentine's and the two couples decided to go out to dinner together, seeing as tomorrow Hermione would be spending the day with Ron. She had been wondering what he had planned but all he said was it was a surprise.

After an hour, and they already ate their food, Ron decided to go to Harry and Ginny's house. He drove Hermione home and apparated over.

Hermione sat down on the couch, taking off those stupid shoes and now her feet were killing her.

Suddenly she her a small pop and looked up, expecting Ron, to see Ginny with tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny what's wrong?" she asked getting up and hugging her.

"I-I asked Harry...li-like you said..." she said with difficulty as she cried.

"Oh Ginny…" She brought her over to the couch and sat down.

"I asked i-if he was cheating and he said n-no why would I thi-think that." She started as Hermione still had her pulled into a hug.

"I told him about the perfume...he tried saying som-somthing but I didn't listen.." She was started to calm down a little now.

"Ginny-" Hermione started but was cut off.

"And Ron went to find him...I hope he doesn't hurt him...I can't be an only parent and even though he hurt me..." Ginny went on but Hermione wasn't listening.

"Single parent? Ginny...what are you talking about?"

"I...you know...if we were to have kids...soon.." She muttered quietly. Ginny had stopped crying, turning a little pale.

"Ginny...you're not...are you!"

Hermione didn't get and answer, "Oh…Ginny" 

"Harry left…I don't want to stay there alone." She said and was starting to cry again.

"I'll come stay with you, its okay." She said and Ginny nodded.

Suddenly Ron apparated right in front of them.

"I'm going to go stay with Ginny" Hermione said standing up.

He looked at his sister than at Hermione, it was obvious he didn't want her to go but nodded "Okay."

Hermione went and got a bag and put some overnight things in it. Then she went back to the living room and hugged and kissed Ron then flooed with Ginny to her house. 

"You can stay in the guest bedroom." Ginny said and wiped her face making sure all the tears were gone.

"Okay, its okay, Ginny…" She hugged her again and set her luggage down.

"You know what you need?" Hermione said and smiled.

"What?" She asked and gave her friend a small smile back.

"A girls night...in" Hermione grinned and Ginny smiled back with a real smile.

"Okay." They walked into the kitchen and Hermione got out a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons.

"What movies do you have?" Hermione asked as they walked into the living room. 

"Um we have..." She looked through the movies, "I never saw this." She said and held up one of the muggle movies, _How to Lose a Guy In 10 Days_.

Hermione read the back, sounded interesting enough.

They turned it on and started spooning ice cream into their mouths.

They couldn't help but laugh at all the crazy things this girl did and how the guy put up with it all. Of course at the end when they get together Ginny had to add "They can't base a relationship on lies...that won't last long"

Hermione laughed and notice the ice cream was gone "Ginny! you ate like all of it! I'm the one three months pregnant here!"

"Well I'm eating for two now too..."

"But still! Your only 1 month along! Your going to have one big baby"

"Maybe. I'm sure Ron will be coming over early tomorrow...so we should clean up" Ginny said standing up and grabbing the empty ice cream.

"Why would he be here early?" Hermione asked standing up herself and grabbing the movie out of the VCR.

"Its Valentine's Day.." Ginny said and Hermione notice the hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I almost forgot, are you going to be ok when I go?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just pack my stuff up and bring it to my mum's." She said walking back from the kitchen and straightening the couch up a little.

"Your staying with your mum?" Hermione asked and sat back down. 

"Yeah, I mean the house is Harry's, I'm sure he would want me out…" Ginny said sitting down next to Hermione, with her voice broken. She noticed tears forming in Ginny's eyes.

She didn't know what to say, this was the last thing she would have thought Harry would do. It seemed like he loved her, really loved her. It wasn't like Harry to cheat on anyone, especially his Ginny. 

"I'm going to go to bed." Ginny said and Hermione gave her a hug.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning Gin." Hermione said and Ginny stood up and walked to her room. 

Hermione continued to think a little more about Harry and then decided she needed to lay down too and walked up to the guest room.

She pulled back the soft sheets and quilt and climbed in the bed. She rubbed her slightly bigger stomach, it still seemed amazing to think that a baby, her baby was growing inside of her. 

Soon Hermione drifted to sleep, not knowing what was in store for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Young and Innocent

Chapter 4

Hermione stirred after hearing a crash from down stairs. She blinked and looked around, it took her a moment to remember where she was. She sat up and heard another loud bang. She stood up and grabbed her robe from her bag and threw it around herself. She quietly made her way downstairs with her wand outstretched in front of her.

When she got down to the dining room she could see a shadow of a man. Before she could do anything the man turned around and grabbed her wand pulling it from her hands. He grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him and covering her mouth. She moved to kick him, but he whispered in her ear. "Hermione, its me. Shh" And she knew exactly who it was.

He let her go and she turned around, "Harry! What are you doing here!" She whispered. It was a good thing she hadn't woken up Ginny, she didn't want to think what she would do right now. She couldn't imagine how Ginny was feeling, ontop of being pregnant and hormonal. 

"I just came to leave something," He said sounding sad and tired. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small folded up note with Ginny's name scrawled across the front of it.

As much as Hermione had been mad at him earlier she was now feeling very sorry for him. She realized all she heard was Ginny's side of the story, she had been angry at him without even hearing what he had to say. "Harry, I know its not my business but, what happened?"

Harry let out a long, sad sigh. "Hermione, even if you don't believe me, I didn't cheat on her." Hermione didn't say anything, she stayed quiet waiting for him to go on.

"The perfume was from when I was at the store picking out which one to buy her.." He held up a bag.

"You were buying her perfume?" She raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah, along with some other things for Valentines" He said staring at her. "I would never cheat on her Hermione."

"I know you wouldn't, I believe you Harry" Hermione said and he looked relieved.

Suddenly she heard foot steps on the stairs and a light coming down, Ginny.

Ginny stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at them for a moment before speaking, "I'll be out soon, then you can come back" She said to Harry.

"Ginny please just listen to-"

"Harry its four in the morning and the last thing I want to do is listen to your excuses." She said and turned to go back upstairs.

"Ginny, I think you should listen to him." Hermione said and Ginny turned back around. "Atleast give him a chance"

Ginny sighed, but she trusted Hermione and agreed to listen.

Hermione smiled a little, hoping everything would turn out ok. She went to the guest room, grabbed her bag and flooed back home. She looked at the clock in their sitting room, 4:38. She yawned and walked towards the bedroom to find Ron snoring loudly on their bed. She smiled and climbed in next to him, cuddling close to him.

"Hermione, wake up love" Ron said as he set a tray of food on the bed next to her.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "You made breakfast?" She asked, grabbing the plat and a fork.

"Yeah" He grinned and sat next to her takeing his own plate.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, first we eat breakfast" Ron started "Then we can do what ever you want, but I have dinner planned already"

"Hmm, whatever I want?" She smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Anything"

That began one of the most memorable Valentines Hermione had ever had.


End file.
